Wake Me Up
by Kynnleigh Whitlock
Summary: An AU Jasper/Bella story. Overcoming tragedy and trauma with the help of her second family.
1. Chapter 1

So I completely apologize for my absence lately. But the FF app and site glitched on my end, causing me to lose everything. Every. Single. Chapter. That I had been waiting to post. So, needless to say, I got pissed, took some time off to recover my sanity, and now I'm back.

Here is a new one that I'm playing around with while I try my damndest to recreate my lost chapters.

Enjoy, and as always, review to let me know what you think!

xxxx

 _Knock, knock, knock._

A groan left her lips and she pulled the covers over her head to block out the obtrusive sound.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Her bottom lip jutted out, "Go away..." she pouted quietly.

"Wake up, Birthday Girl.." a voice responded cheerfully. He's smiling. She could tell. Jerk.

"Come back tomorrow. No Birthday this year..."

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm not leaving."

A drawn out groan left her lips and she threw the covers off of her, swinging the door open and giving him a glare. His smiling face and perfectly messy hair finally softened her and she sighed, "I'm not turning 30. Do you hear me? I'm 29. Again." She threw her body back onto her bed, dramatically.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Forever 29. Got it." He sat on the edge of her bed, "Come on, sleepy head. Emmett and Rose are coming over for some drinks before dinner, and Edward and Alice are meeting us at the restaurant. Tonight is cause for celebration."

"Jasper... I don't feel much like celebrating." Her brown eyes lifted to meet his and he sighed, laying next to her, pulling her close.

"Six months ago, you were dealt the shittiest hand. And I get it, life sucks. But now, you're here. With us. And we want to celebrate. And I still need to get you a gift. Name it and it's yours.."

Bella sighed and attempted to sit up, "You're already letting me live here.. I don't need any gifts."

He pulled her back down, "Letting you live here is nothin'. You keep me company, my house has never been cleaner, and I think I put on about 15 pounds since you moved in and started cooking me real food.."

"Maybe if you ate in moderation..." she grumbled, patting his stomach that was anything but flabby.

"Just think about it. You have until midnight to give me an answer about your gift." He smirked and kissed her forehead before getting up, "Now shower and get ready. We're celebrating whether you like it or not."

Bella groaned and dragged herself to the shower. Standing under the soothing jets of water, she let her mind wander.

xxx

 _4 Years Earlier..._

Feet dangling in the water, her body leaning back against his chest as they sit on the dock, watching their friends in the lake.

His mouth presses against her neck, and a smile plays on her lips. His free hand resting on her upper stomach and his thumb gently caressing the underside of her breast.

He watched her bite into her bottom lip, as he whispered, "Let's escape."

When brown eyes lifted to his emerald green ones, he heard her whisper back, "Again?.."

"I can't have you forget me when you leave next week. I need your body to remember everything about me."

Bella lifted a hand to delicately stroke his stubbled jaw and smiled, "I could never forget you. You're my best friend.. and I trust you with every fiber of my being. And I'm coming back. In a few months. When my job is over."

His thumb and forefinger settled on her chin and brought her lips to his, his mind screaming, _What if I want to be more?_

She deepened the kiss and turned in his arms, crawling into his lap, her thin bathing suit bottoms allowing her to rub against his growing hardness. A slight groan escaped his lips and he pushed her away, stood up and grabbed her hand, leading a laughing Bella away from the dock and down to their camping area.

Unzipping their tent, he pulled her inside quickly and secured the zipper again. Turning back to her, he found her leaning back on a pillow, her breasts heaving with her deep breathing and excitement. He grinned and crawled over to her, leaning his hulking body over hers, "I want to hear you scream my name. I want that sound burned into my memory forever. And I don't want you to ever forget what it feels like to have me inside you." His hands swiftly pushed his trunks down and off, revealing his massive erection.

xxx

Hearing Jasper speaking on the phone in hushed, clipped tones brings her out of her memory. Bella groans and shuts the water off, toweling dry before getting ready.

A final glance in the mirror gave her a glimpse of the girl she once knew. Her hair was done, long beachy waves flowed down her back, her makeup simple and her eyes exaggerated. Her body hugged by a black, halter neck cocktail dress with a flowy skirt that falls to her mid thigh and shows off her long slender legs. And to top it all off, her favorite Christian Louboutin stilettos that used to drive her ex wild.

The bathroom door opened a crack and a blonde head poked in with a bright smile. Bella grinned and turned to face her, giving a model-esque turn, "How do I look?"

Rose's jaw dropped and she let out a shocked chuckle, "Like someone is looking to get her groove back. Or at the very least, laid tonight."

"Well.. Happy Birthday to me." Bella gave an exaggerated wink and laughed, hugging her friend tightly.

"I've got a big glass of wine with your name on it to get tonight started. Let's go.." Rose took Bella's hand and led her out of the bathroom and down the stairs, where she was met with two wide sets of eyes at the bottom.

"Holy.. Fuck..." Emmett announced, not bothering to hide his shock.

Bella stopped in her tracks and blushed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. Rose gave Emmett a smack on the arm and laughed, "Stop it. She looks lovely."

Jasper cleared his throat and nodded, "She does. Stunning." He stepped forward and handed her a glass of wine that had her name beautifully etched into the glass.

"A big glass of wine with my name on it..thank you.." she smirked, running her thumb along the etching gently before lifting the glass to her nose to smell the fruity aroma of the wine. Her eyes lifted and took in how close he still was as he lifted his hands to untuck her hair, and gave her a slight wink before stepping back to grab his own bottle of beer.

"A toast.." Jasper raised his bottle. "To a beautiful woman, who is strong, forgiving, loving, and has been through so much. Yet she perseveres no matter what life has thrown at her. You, my beautiful friend, are an inspiration of strength and tenacity. Happy Birthday, Bella." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before clinking glasses together and taking a sip.

Bella smiled slightly and took a long drink of her wine, finishing the glass off quickly. Emmett and Rose glanced at each other and grinned, while Jasper cleared his throat before finishing his drink quickly, "Dinner is at 7.. we should head out in a few minutes.. Coat? It's nice out, but may get chilly later.." he rattled on.

Emmett grinned and nudged Bella with his shoulder, "This is a much better look than your leggings and tank tops. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight..." he stopped quickly and his eyes widened, "But that would be weird. Go to the guys house. Don't bring a guy here." He stage whispered, and Bella caught Jasper's glare.

xxx

The trendy new restaurant was packed full as they were led upstairs to the seating area to eat. Downstairs, people danced, laughed and drank themselves to contentment as the upbeat music made the floor thump.

Drinks and appetizers were ordered and stories shared like usual. Finally, Jasper glanced at his watch, "Edward and Alice are late... again..."

Bella smiled into her glass before taking a sip, "Theyre newlyweds." Rose just beamed up at Emmett, and he returned the look.

Jasper on the other hand, looked clueless, "..And...?"

"And.. they're going to run in here, all disheveled. I'll be surprised if they stay long at all.."

It took a minute to process before Jasper made a disturbed face, "The last thing I needed to think about was my youngest brother having sex with his wife, but thanks for that.." he gave a mock shudder.

"Says the perpetual bachelor." Rose hissed sarcastically, "It would do you good to settle down."

Jasper adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, thankful for the interruption as Alice and Edward rushed to the table, both with satisfied smiles on their faces. _Gross_.

"So nice of you to finally join us.." A raised eyebrow and the big brother stare down made them both grin sheepishly.

"We are so  sorry we're late.. Happy Birthday, Bella, you look fabulous darling.." Alice leaned over and kissed her cheek, followed by Edward doing them same, before he pulled the chair out for his new bride to sit.

"We got caught up with house hunting and then getting ready and.. well... you know how big of a diva Edward is. Anything less than looking perfect is just not acceptable." Alice placed her delicate chin on her palm and looked at her husband adoringly, batting her eyelashes and giving him a perfect smile.

Edward gave her a grin and nodded, "Why settle for less than the best?"

"House hunting? So soon? Planning to _expand?"_ Emmett grinned, knowingly.

"Oh god no." Alice scoffed quickly, making everyone look at her strangely, especially Emmett.

"But I thought... I mean.. you just bought your house a few years ago.. why else would you buy again so soon?"

Edward smiled and held Alice's hand, "Honestly... Alice and I aren't sure that we want to have children. We are quite content with our dogs and us. We just want a better location."

Bella sucked in a quiet breath and forced a smile, "Not everyone needs to start a family. And people are having babies into their fifties now. So it's not like you need to decide right away. It's not like it used to be..." she ended with a whisper. When her eyes lifted, she caught the concerned glances of Jasper and Rose, who looked to each other before Rose rejoined the conversation with the rest of the table. Bella tore her eyes away from his and drained the contents of her glass quickly, feeling the liquid heat her throat.

Their food came and they made quick work of finishing it to join the party downstairs. Jasper handed his credit card to the leering waitress regardless of the protests of the table.

"My plans for the evening, my treat." He smiled, his perfect teeth glistening, his eyes meeting Bella's as he mouthed _Happy Birthday._

She tilted her head and gave him a one sided smile as everyone begrudgingly accepted his payment and began throwing money on the table for a tip.

"Alright, alright... it's my Bella-Boo's eternal 29th birthday, we made it into the newest hotspot in the city thanks to Jasper's connections, so I say... it's time to get fucked up." Emmett grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

Edward grabbed a nearby shot girl and hands shots out to everyone, raising his into the air slightly, "To getting fucked up."

Shot glasses clinked together as the 6 of them down their shots quickly, the liquid heating their throats.

xxx

"It goes like this... Never have I ever... kissed a teacher..." Emmett announced proudly, his words slurring slightly. Bella and Rose looked at each other sheepishly and took a drink, their cheeks flushed.

"What??" Jasper laughed, looking at both of them.

Alice announced in a sing song voice, "I know who they wereeeeee."

Emmett said nothing, just stared at his wife, wide eyed.

Bella grinned and shrugged, "Senior year. The night of graduation.. he wasn't that much older than us. And no. It wasn't together." She pointed an accusatory finger at the boys.

Rosalie giggles drunkenly and nods, "Mr. Biers was sooo cute. I really think he liked Bella, but she was off limits." She shrugged innocently, then gasped, "Oh, My God... Bella! You should look him up! See if he's single! You're totally legal now!"

Jasper visually stiffened as he waited to hear her response, his fingers tight around his bottle of beer.

Bella waved her off, "Stop.. he's probably definitely married with a bundle of children by now."

"He totally is.. Saw him at the dog park myself." Alice laughed and shrugged, "Still okay looking, definitely not that fine young hotshot he used to be. Thank god he didn't recognize me." Jasper's body relaxed as he stood, grabbing his drink.

"My turn... never have I ever... had sex in a public place." He grinned mischievously, scanning the faces at the table. Simultaneously, four hands lifted their drinks to their mouths. To his relief, Bella's wasn't one of those hands. When his eyes locked onto hers, she shrugged, "I'm boring, I guess."

Bella raised her glass, "Never have I ever..."

A voice chimed in from behind them, "Oh I've got one. Never have I ever killed someone."

xxx

Let me know what you think!

K


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As always, not my characters, just my play things. Review review review!

xxx

All eyes snapped to the source of the voice in the room and then back to Bella's pale face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"That's quite the accusation." Jasper stood slowly, sizing up the woman in front of them, "And you are?"

Her dark eyes lifted into a smile and she nodded, "My name is Jane. And it's no accusation. It's fact. Right, Bella darling?"

Bella just stared at her for a moment and seemed to shake her head of her stupor, "What are you doing here, Jane?"

Jane's blonde hair bobbed side to side momentarily before responding, "Well it's your birthday, Bella. Alec would be so upset if I didn't wish you a happy birthday."

Suddenly, realization dawned on the 5 other people at table. Alec was Bella's ex-boyfriend. Tragedy struck when they were in a terrible car accident 6 months ago and he never even made it to the hospital. Bella nearly lost her life that day, but by some grace of God, she survived.

Bella's head nodded curtly and she said, "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me." She fled the table with Jasper hot on her heels, but not until he shot a deadly look in Jane's direction. Jane's eyes never left Bella's retreating form until she was completely out of view.

"It was lovely meeting you all. Enjoy your evening." Jane smirked and walked away.

xxx

"Bella, stop. Talk to me! What is going on?" Jasper finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. He saw tears streaming down her face and he sighed, "It's alright, Darlin'.. I know you miss him but-.."

"Fuck him." She sobbed, "He was an asshole and got everything that was coming to him."

The confusion was evident on Jaspers face, he finally said, "Come with me. You need to clear a few things up for me." He took her hand, leading her to a private room and shutting the door.

Bella paced the room and ran her hands through her hair, "I did. I did kill him. Technically." She looked at Jaspers face and whispered, "I'm a murderer."

He held up his hands and hesitated, "Wait a minute... start from the beginning."

Bella dropped down onto a seat and put her head in her hands, "Remember when I came home back at Christmas time?"

xxx

( _Flashback)_

Brown eyes met his across the long table. She dropped her gaze with a coy smile and nodded to the person sitting beside her as their conversation continued.

His chest constricted and he felt a sense of peace that she was home again. It had been a long 6 months. Her job took her away for different periods of time. 6 months had been the longest by far, and now she was back.

Jasper watched her excuse herself from the table with a lingering glance in his direction before walking from the room towards the bathroom. He looked at his lap with a smirk and waited approximately thirty seconds before excusing himself from the table. He calmly walked to the bathroom and knocked quietly on the door.

The door opened a crack and a hand shot out, grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. Lips flew to his as soon as the door was closed, his hands claiming her hips as he pulled her to him. Her slender fingers made quick work of the buckle of his belt, and she began to push his slacks to the floor.

"God, Bella, I've missed you.." Jasper groaned as she slipped away from his lips and knelt on the floor.

"I can tell..." she whispered with a smile, releasing his growing erection from the confines of his boxers. Once she took him into her mouth, Jasper threw his head back with a guttural moan and weaved his fingers in her hair.

She moved slowly at first, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Finally, she took him deeper and moaned when he began to guide her head at his desired pace. Her hands rested on his backside, pulling him into her. Finally when she thought he might burst, he pulled out of her mouth and lifted her up, seating her on the bathroom vanity, his hard length piercing at her beneath her skirt.

Bella gave him a small smirk and slid her hand down beneath the fabric and slowly pulled her panties to the side. He gritted his teeth and opened her wet folds before pushing into her fully. His ego boosted when he felt how tight she was and heard how she gasped in surprise.

"Perfect fit..." he grunted, "You were made for me.. watch our bodies as I fuck you. I want both of us to remember that sight." Bella let out a whimper as he began to piston into her body. She watched his length disappear and reappear from her body for several moments before looking into his eyes, "I need to cum, Jasper. It's been so long.."

His smile twisted into a grin and his thumb found her aching bud. That was all the push she needed as she cried out her orgasm. Jasper groaned and pushed into her once more, shooting his seed into her waiting body. His arms cradled her, planting kiss after kiss on her soft, kiss swollen lips. "I've missed you so much, so so much." He whispered.

 _A few weeks later.._

"I have to go back to finish up this job, but I'm coming back. I'll officially be done there. I'm coming home.." Bella smiled sadly, caressing his cheeks before planting a light kiss to his lips.

"And you're staying then. No more long trips?"

She shook her head, "Never like this again."

xxx

 **Present Day**

"When I went home, I finished up the job. I had met Alec, and don't get me wrong, he was sweet and he'd taken me out a few times. But there was absolutely no chemistry between us. I tried to enjoy his company in that way, but I couldn't.." Bella finished with a whisper, looking info Jasper's too handsome face.

"I'm confused. I thought he was your boyfriend? Why haven't you corrected anyone?" His brows furrowed.

Bella gave a heavy sigh, "I had been home for a little while and I started to get sick. Continuously sick. All day long... Alec drove me to the clinic one day to see a doctor."

xxx

 _(Flashback)_

Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Bella's eyes widened and she spared a glance at Alec. His eyes were downcast and his jaw ticked. She knew he'd be upset. He's been trying to start up a relationship with her for months now, and here she was, pregnant by another man.

When they were released from the doctors office, he led her to the car, always a few steps ahead of her. He opened the door for her and let her sit before shutting it and getting into the drivers seat.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he whispered, "I thought we could've had something."

"Alec— it's not-..."

"I can handle this. Stay here. Don't move back. I'll be a father to your child and I'll accept it. It'll be my child." He started the car and began driving, "We can act like this never happened and I can raise it like my own."

Bella stared at him in shock, "Alec, I can't do that. Jasper is my best friend. He deserves to know."

Alec's face twisted in anguish, "Oh Jasper. I should've known. I could tell you were hung up on him.."

Bella whispered, "I appreciate that you're willing to be in my life but Jasper is the father. I have to tell him." She looked out the window and a moment later, felt a sharp pain to the back of her head.

"You don't have to tell him shit!" Alec yelled, his demeanor changing, "I've tried for MONTHS to convince you that we are perfect for each other. MONTHS! And you run home and sleep with him??" Another hit to her head.

"Stop!" She cried, covering her face.

"I will not! If I can't have you, he can't have you either."

Bella curled her body, desperately trying to protect her body from his punches. When he seemed to have tired of it, she saw her moment. Her hand reached out and grabbed the wheel, pulling it sharply to the right.

"What are you doing?!" Alec shouted, trying to correct the vehicle, but it was too late. They hit the side of the road and the car began to flip.

xxx

 _Present Day_

"The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. You were beside my bed." Bella whispered.

Jasper stared at her, a mixture of shock and anger, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything? I've been calling him your boyfriend since you moved in with me. You should've told me to stop.." Suddenly realization hit and he pulled her to him, burying his face in her stomach, "And my baby..." he whispered.

Bella sniffled slightly, "I'm so sorry. The nurses said that the crash caused me to miscarry. And I didn't correct you, because..." she hesitated, bit her lip and whispered, "Alec died that day, because of me. Because I grabbed the wheel. I just wanted to protect my baby, he was hitting me so hard. I thought I should just leave it alone and let people think what they wanted."

Jasper's shoulders were tight with tension, his face still buried in her stomach. His hands gripped her dress tightly and worked it up her body, his face coming in contact with the bare skin above her panty line.

"I should've told you sooner..." She whispered.

His eyes finally opened and he looked up at her, not moving his face from her stomach. "It's my fault that this happened to you.. I did that to you. I should've been safe with you.." his lips trailed over her bare skin, causing her to tense and gasp.

"Jasper..." Bella whispered, running her fingers through his hair. His lips planted kiss after kiss along the bare skin where their child had been housed. His tongue dipped below her panty line, causing her to let out a low moan. Just when his fingers began to hook into the sides of her panties, a loud knock on the door caused them both to jump.

Bella stepped away quickly and fixed her dress. Her eyes searched Jasper's and he gave a sigh, opening the door.

Rosalie's beautiful face was the first that they saw, followed by Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

Rosalie walked in and took her friend into her arms, "I think you need to fill us in.." Bella looked to Jasper's face and sighed. The group sat and listened as Bella retold the horrible tale.

xxx

Phew! What did you think?? As always, review review review!

K


End file.
